


Vor einer Mission

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1997, Death Eaters, Drabble, Gen, Malfoy Manor, Second War with Voldemort, September 1997, Todesseralltag, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Rabastan Lestrange bekommt von seiner Schwägerin eine Aufgabe, für die er sich eigentlich erfahrenere Kameraden wünschen würde.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Kudos: 1





	Vor einer Mission

Rabastan Lestrange betrachtete missmutig die Liste auf dem Stück Pergament, das ihm seine Schwägerin Bellatrix gerade in die Hand gedrückt hatte. _Flack, A., Lestrange, Ra., Malfoy, D., Parkinson, C., Taylor, H., Tandel, H._ stand darauf in Bellatrix ausladend geschwungener Schrift.

„Muss ich die Kindergartenaufsicht machen?“, brummte er genervt.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Du hast drei Leute über zwanzig, es könnte echt schlimmer sein. Du kannst nicht erwarten, jedes Mal die Erfahrenen zu kriegen, die wachsen auch nicht auf Bäumen“, schimpfte sie, einen Hauch Müdigkeit in der Stimme.

„Schon gut, Flack ist zumindest okay, denke ich“, lenkte Rabastan ein.

Es war in diesen Tagen besser, sich nicht mit Bellatrix anzulegen, wenn man keinen Fluchschaden riskieren wollte, selbst wenn man zur Familie gehörte. Also sagte er nichts weiter, auch wenn Draco völlig nutzlos auf Missionen war und Tandel ein nerviges kleines Halbblut.

Rabastan seufzte innerlich, als sein Blick auf die kleine Gruppe Männer in schwarzen Roben fiel, mit denen er jetzt zwei widerspenstige Auroren unschädlich machen sollte. Flack war trotz seiner Pummeligkeit zum Glück wirklich flink, und Taylor war ein verdammt guter Kämpfer, auch wenn er mehr wie ein Mitglied der Schicksalsschwestern aussah. Aber Tandel war noch nicht mal offiziell Todesser und Parkinson redete munter auf Draco ein, während Rabastan die Taktik erklärte. Draco war jetzt schon wieder weiß wie ein Laken, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatten. Verdammt, Parkinson sollte ihn nicht ablenken, Rabastan hatte überhaupt keine Lust, Narzissa und Lucius zu erklären, dass ihr Sohn ausgerechnet unter seiner Führung umgekommen war.

„Hört mir gefälligst zu und schaut mir in die Augen, beide Augen, wenn ich mit euch rede“, schnauzte er Parkinson und Draco an.

Draco und Tandel zuckten zusammen, Parkinson lächelte nur milde.

Rabastan hatte einfach kein gutes Gefühl. Wenn sie nur schon wieder alle heil auf dem Rückweg wären.


End file.
